MIO
by anna carolina
Summary: PILIKA SE ANEMORA DE LEN PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO TAMAO TAMBIEN QUE DIRA LEN? PONGAN REVIEWS


Todos estaban en la casa asakura cuando pilika ve a len sentado comiendo  
  
PILIKA: ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS AMIRILLOS SU CABBELO AZUL COMO EL MAR ESOS MUSCULOS DESE EL PRIMER DIA QUE LO VI ME ANAMORE FUE COMO AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA NO SE CADA VES QUE LO VEO ME MUERO DE AMOR ..PERO OTRA PERSONA LO ESTA VIENDO IGUAL QUE YO ESA CHICA DE PELO ROSA SUS OJOS (NO ME ACUERDO COMO LS TIENE Xl ) y no se cad vez que veo a laguien QUE LO ESTA VIENDO ME PONGO CELOSA  
  
HORO: A QUIEN VEZ HERMANITA .. MMMM CREO QUE YA SE A QUIEN.. PERO NO TE PREOCUPES NO DIRE NADA TE LO PROMETO ...  
  
PILOKA BAJANDO LA MIRADA  
  
HORO : QUE TE PASA.???  
  
PILIKA: NI EL INTENTOO LE HE QUERIDO HACER NO ME VA AHCER CASO .. SOY MUY PEQUEÑA .. Y CREO QUE LEN NO QUISIERA ALGUIN COMO YO  
  
HORO: Y SI TE DIGO QUE A LEN NO LE IMPRTA LA EDAD?  
  
PILIKA: QUE ME TRATAS DE DECIR ..  
  
HORO: QUE NO LE IMPORTA LA EDAD.PORQUE NO INTENTAS CONQUITARLO.??  
  
PILIKA: ESTA BIEN.GRACIAS HERMANO  
  
HORO: c(n_n)  
  
Pilika: AHORA POR ESO TE AYUDARE A CONQUISTAR A TAMAO???  
  
HORO: SS. COMO SUPISTE QUEME GUSTA TAMAO  
  
PILIKA: PORQUE ME LO CABAS DE DECIR  
  
HORO:O_O  
  
HABIA UN LUGAR DESOCUPADO A LADO DE LEN CONN MIEDO PERO ME SENTE A SU LADO  
  
HORO SE SENTO DEL OTRO LADO EL PASO SU HOMBO A LADO DE PILIKA Y LE TOCO EL HOMBO A LEN  
  
LEN:ME HABLASTE?  
  
PILIKA: YO. PUES.HM ..  
  
HORO:QUE SI ALRATO QUIERES IR A DAR UN PASEO CON ELLA  
  
PILIKA: HORO!!!  
  
LEN.: PORQUE NO  
  
PILIKA: ¿??  
  
TAMAO ESTABA CELOSA  
  
EN EL PARQUE. PILIKA: TE GUSTA ALGUNA CHICA??  
  
LEN: SI. PILIKA: NO QUIERO SER METICHE PERO. QUIEN ES?  
  
LEN. NO TE LO PUEDO DECIR .Y ATI?  
  
PILIKA.PUES YO.NO SE .ESQUE DESDE EL PRIMER DIA QUE TE VI YO.  
  
LEN SE ESMPEZO A ACERCAR POCO CON PILIKA HASTA DARSE UN BESO PERO  
  
TAMA:HOLA JOVEN PILIKA.HOLA JOVEN LEN  
  
LEN Y PILIKA NO SE BESARON PERO ESTABAN APUNTO  
  
TAMAO: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ?  
  
PILIKA:LO MIMO PREGUNTO  
  
TAMAO:LOS VI SALIR Y QUERIA ACOMPAÑARLOS  
  
PILIKA: AAA BUENO (MALDITA SEA ESTUPIDA SIEMPRE LA TIENES QUE ARRUINAR EN ALGO)  
  
TAMAO SE SENTO ALADO DE LEN PERO BIEN PEGADITA  
  
PILIKA: TAMO PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO A SOLAS??  
  
TAMAO: CLARO.  
  
PILIKA: OYE TE GUSTA LEN? (DI QUE NO.. DI QUE NOO PORQUE EL ES MIO)  
  
TAMAO:.DIGAMOS QUE SI..ES DECIR NO ME GUSTA MAS TU HERMANO (HAY CASI LA ARRUINO)  
  
PILIKA: AAA YA SABIA Y PORQUE NO LO INTENTAS CON EL (ESTUPIDA NO ME VAS A QUITAR A LEN)  
  
TAMAO.. PORQUE..NO SE NO ESTOY SEGUARA (PORQUE TE VOY A QUITAR A LEN IMBECIL)  
  
PILIKA: (IDIOTA)  
  
TAMAO: (QUE TONTA SE LA ESTA CREYENDO )  
  
PILIKA :TARADA)  
  
ESTA ES UNA CANCIONSITA DE FONDO PERO NO LA ESTAN CANTANDO ELLAS  
  
PILIKA: A MI SIEMPRE ME GUSTO CADA VES RIE ME MUERO DE AMOR  
  
TAMAO A MI ME PASA IGUAL ES TAN SENSUAL ME FASINA OIRLO HABLAR  
  
PILIKA: YO SE QUE ME MIRA AMI SIEMPRE QUE aPAREZCO ME INVITA ASALIRINVITA ASALIR TAMAO:ES UN ERROR DE AMOR, YO SOY SU FLOR LLEVO EN MI SU CORAZON  
  
PILIKA:YA NO LO MIRES MAS CUANTO LO SIENTO PERO BASTA YA Y TE DIGO QUE YO SE QUE AHORA NO ME LOBBY A PERDER  
  
LEN:ESTA TODO BIEN?  
  
TAMAO/PILIKA: SI NO TE PREOCUPES  
  
PILIKA:NOS VAMOS A CASA?  
  
TAMAO: BUENO ME VOY LLENDO  
  
PILIKA: ESTA BIEN(YES)  
  
LEN: YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ UN RATO AHORITA LAS ALCANZO  
  
PILIKA QUEDO DE FRENTE A FRENTE CON LEN  
  
LEN: QUE PASA?  
  
PILIKA: YO.  
  
AHORA SI LOS DOS SE QUEDARON VIENDO UN RATO Y SE ACERCARON POCO APOCO HASTA DARSE UN BESO EN DE LABIO A LABIO SE SEPARARON POCO A POCO  
  
PILIKA: QUE HICE??  
  
LEN.. PILIKA.  
  
PILIKA SE FUE CORRIENDO  
  
LEN SENTIA ALGO POR PILIKA  
  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE PILIKA ESTABA SENTADA COMIENDO AHORA ERA ALREVEZ LEN VEIA A PILIKA  
  
HORO:TE GUSTA MI HERMANA OQUE?  
  
LEN: COMO ME VA A GUSTAR TU. HERMANA  
  
HORO: NO TE HAGAS MENSO SE QUE TE GUSTA  
  
LEN: VOY AFUERA .  
  
LEN ESTABA SENTADO EN EL PASTO.QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA TAMAO: QUE TE SUCEDE?  
  
LEN: QUE PASA  
  
TAMAO:NADA OLVIDALO.TE GUSTA PILIKA??  
  
LEN: NO .. PARA NADA.(lo que no sabes esque me estoy enamorando de ella)  
  
Tamao: seguro?  
  
Len:si  
  
Tamao:quien te gusta  
  
Len: que nadie  
  
Tamao: esque desde el primer dia que te vi yo.no se lo que quiero esque sepas es que tu.. Len:si  
  
Tama:me gustas  
  
Len: (otra no)..aa ye veo  
  
Tamao le dio un beso en el cachete  
  
Tamao:adios ya me voy a dormir  
  
Len.. esta bien  
  
Al dia siguiente..  
  
Pilika. Ya se que te gusta len no te hagas tonta pero oo que no sabes esque me quiere ami  
  
Tamo si tu como no y tu que sabes  
  
Pilika: lo se todo  
  
Tamao: pero el es mio entiendes?  
  
Pilika si como no  
  
Tmao: si sabes que me amma a mi  
  
Pilika ya lo veremos..  
Tamao/pilika: nono yo lo quiero me prefiere ami lo presiento pero no no no yo lo quiero ya no pierdan tiempo no es para mi Pilika:no quin dejen de soñar ese chico es mio no hay nada que hablar Tamao:yo no lo creo asi muere por mi es lo mas lindo que vi Pilika:que mal cambien de cacnion van a perder tiempo es mi su amor Tamao: sera con la mejor yo soy su flor llevo en mi su corazon  
  
Pilika: len quiero hablar contigo ..  
  
Len::que pasa.ya ves que te dije que me gustaba una persona.  
  
Pilika: pues esa persona..  
  
Len:?  
  
Pilika: eres tu.no se desde el primer dia que te vi no se como que me latia mucho el corazon al verte pero yo pensaba que no me ibas a querer porque estoy muy pequeña y no me ibas a querr  
  
Len:a mi me paso igual. la chica que decia que me gustaba eras tu horo me ayudo con unas cositas pero .. le verdad esque me gustas mucho . y te queria pedir que si ..pues  
  
Pilika: si?  
  
Len: quisieras.. ser .¿mi novia?  
  
Pilika no dijo nada solo se acreco y lo beso ..ok aunque tambien len le siguió.  
  
En el cuerto de tamao. Mirando por la ventana  
  
Tamao: no puede ser la estupida de pilika me gano ya se en mi mochila tengo algo para poderlos separar . ¿? Que es esto ...una carta.  
  
Escucha tamao no se como decírtelo te lo quise decir en una carta poirque no puedo evitarlo desde el primer dia que te vi me enamore no te vayas a enojar pero ya se que quieres a yoh pero . para mi fue primer amor . me gustas mucho y no se como decírtelo. no quieero que perdamos nuestra amistad solo queria decirte que a parte te escribo para decirte ..te quiero te amo te adoro.. Atte..horo Tamao: no se estoy confundida . creo que.  
  
Tamao bajo las escaleras y estaba sentado horo mirando hacia abajo  
  
Tamao: horo?  
  
Con la carta en la mano  
  
Horo:tamao (todo sonrojado)  
  
Tamao se sento a su lado pero mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa Sin decir nada solo se acreco y lo beso ..  
  
Horo: que paso?  
  
Tamao:que tambien siento algo porti  
  
Horo:quisieras ser mi novia?  
  
Tamao: si.  
  
Horo: yuju ya la hice  
  
f.i.n. espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews.. 


End file.
